WIth the Band
by goldstar5
Summary: You didn't want to go to the club that night, but your bestfriend made you...and now you were stuck with a doting Albino. PrussiaxreaderxAmerica, Highschool Au. rated T
1. Teenagers

**Author's note: This was originally "Through Red Eyes" But that was taken down. I'm re uploading it. Enjoy! I don't own Hetalia or any songs, by the way.**

"your name isn't on the list, so no entry" said the burly bouncer firmly. You sighed.

"What a waste of time" you thought to yourself. You didn't want to be here. Your best friend Michelle had begged and practically guilt tripped you into going to a popular student run night club near your private school. All this just to see a band play. However, Michelle forgot that you'd need connections to get into the club, and as you both were sophomores, you didn't have any. Michelle had found this out and gone straight home before even arrived, leaving you with a very angry bouncer and no ride home.

"Fine" you huffed at the man blocking your path into the building. "It's not like I wanted to be here anyways!" Yu turned to start the very long walk home when you heard a voice from behind the bouncer.

"It's alright Bruno, she's with me." You spun around to see a familiar face grinning at you. Oh, you knew that face well. It was the face that nearly every girl in school had in her locker, the face that your friends all went crazy over. A face that made you want to yell in frustration. Gilbert Beilschmidt, the very same Gilbert Beilschmidt that drummed for BTT, the band everyone was here to see, was now walking over to you.

"Oh, no I'm not" you started to protest, but was cut off by Gilbert grabbing your arm and pulling you into a small backroom in the building.

As soon as the bouncer was out of sight, you jerked away from the grinning albino. "I didn't need you to do that" you snapped at him. "I was just about to leave"

"Bit libeling," the upperclassman started. "You have to stay for the first set at least! A gorgeous girl like you shouldn't be home alone on a Friday night!"

You opened your mouth to say something, but shut it again as two more people walked into the small room. You recognized them as Francis Bonnefoy, singer for the band, and Antonio Carriedo, guitar player.

"Hey Gil, we have to start soon so lets-" the guitarist stopped as he noticed you. "Who's this?"

Gilbert grinned. "This is (Your Name). She's here to see us play"

"Actually," you said, moving towards the door "I was just about to-" For the second time that night you were cut off, this time by Francis wrapping his arm around your waist and tilting your head up to look at him.

"Ohonhonhonh, another fan? Well I'll make sure to give you a backstage tour after the show."

You moved away from the blonde as you realized what he was implying. Just as you were about to yell at him for being a pervert, Antonio smacked him upside the head. "Knock it off Francis, you know the rules."

Francis grumbled and leaned against the wall. "Yeah, Yeah, who ever finds the fan girl gets first dibs."

You gaped at the singer. Did they really think you were that easy? You quickly recomposed yourself and started your path to the door again. "Well that's a great rule, boys, except for one thing." The trio looked at you curiously. "I happen to not like this band" You reached for the door knob, but were stopped by the albino grabbing you wrist.

"That." he said simply. "Is not possible."

"Yeah," quipped the Spaniard. "Every girl in school loves us!"

You rolled your eyes. "You just found the one girl who doesn't."

Gilbert looked at you, confused, before pulling out a sharpie and writing some numbers on your hand. "Call me" he said as he let go of your wrist.

With out another word, you walked out of the building and started the trek home, leaving the trio standing there in a slight daze.

Later that night, as you drifted to sleep, you had one last fleeting thought before the reaches of sleep claimed you…"How did he know my name?"

**Author's note: sorry for any mistakes, my beta is on vacation. **

**Reviews are pancakes.**


	2. Telephone

Author s note: I don t own Hetalia or any songs I put in here.

The next morning, you picked up your cell phone and dialed the faded number on your hand.

Hello? A voice that sounded nothing like the infamous drummer answered.

Uh Hi...this is (Your name) Is Gilbert Beilschmidt there?

The voice on the other end brightened. Hi bella! How are you? Suddenly, you recognized the perky Italian voice. The only person you knew who was capable of being that cheerful at 7 in the morning was your friend Feliciano, a fellow sophomore at school. Feli? What are you doing with Gilbert s phone?

The boy answered so brightly that you could almost hear his hand gestures. Well, the band stayed over at Gil s last night and since I was visiting Ludwig, I stayed too!

Oh Yeah You thought as Feliciano continued talking. Ludwig is Gilbert s little brother It was a fact that was easy to forget, since their personalities were so different.

I was making breakfast and heard Gil s phone ring, I thought it might be important so I answered it! I can get him if you d like!

You smiled weakly. Yeah, that d be wonderful Feli. you stated, trying to hide the exasperation in your voice. A few minutes later, after Feliciano had no doubt dragged Gilbert out of bed, along with Antonio and Francis, you heard Gilbert groggily mutter Hello?

Hi Gilbert, it s (Your Name) I had a-

Leibling! he said happily. I see you couldn t wait to call me! Wow, this boy LOVED to interrupt people.

Well, I could ve waited, but I have a question for you and- You heard a muffled sound on the other end followed by Gilbert saying Yes, it s the girl from last night she has a name Francis!

That s just it- You started.

Hang on Liebling, the boys want to talk to you. Is it okay if I put you on speaker phone? Great! You heard a click as the boy put the phone on speaker.

Hello! You heard Antonio, Francis and Feliciano say.

You sighed. Hi guys. Listen, I reall-

HEY! said Feliciano. You should come over for breakfast! I made pasta!

I can t, I m really busy toady, but-

That s a great idea! said Francis. Have her come over.

Gilbert laughed. Alright, so you ll come over, right?

You sighed again. Clearly, you weren t winning this. Fine, what s your address? Gilbert recited it and you were shocked to find out that he lived only a short distance away from where you lived. I ll be there in a few minutes. You said before hanging up.

As you pulled on a tee-shirt and jeans, you thought to yourse;f Ho did I get into this mess?

Author s note: Reviews are pancakes! 


	3. Kiss With a Fist

**Author's note: I don't own Hetalia, or any songs in here! Even though that'd be awesome.**

You took your time walking to the house, but a few minutes later you were standing on Gilbert's front porch. You raised your had to knock on the door, when you heard a voice behind you.

"HEY YOU!" You turned to see a boy who looked very much like Feliciano (but very much angrier) storming towards you.

"Me?" You asked.

"Yes you! What are you doing at the potato bastard's house? You're not another screaming fan girl for his idiot fratello, are you?" At this comment, you burst out laughing. The boy looked at you for a moment, confused, before letting a hint of a smile light up his face.

"No, I actually don't prefer the band, and I'm really only here to ask Gilbert a quick question." The boy looked at you.

"Well then lets go inside so you can leave as soon as possible." He grabbed your hand and pulled you inside. "Hey fratello!" he shouted once he had barged into the home and slammed the door behind him. "There was a pretty girl on the porch, maybe you should date her instead of the potato bastard!"

Feliciano poked his head around the corner. "VE~! (Your Name)! Lovi!" He ran over and gave both of you hugs, earning a giggle from you and a smack from the angry Italian, who you now knew as "Lovi."

"Hi Feli. Is Gilbert here?"

The Italian smiled. "He's in his room! Come on!" Feliciano hooked hi arm through yours and lead you upstairs with "Lovi" following close behind.

You walked into Gilbert's room to see the boy sitting on his bed with Francis, and Antonio sitting nearby in a chair.

"HEllo libeling!" quipped Gilbert as Francis stood up and wrapped his arm around your waist.

" 'Ello ma cheri" He said, his face dangerously close to yours.

Gilbert yanked the smiling blonde away form you by his hair and said angrily "Francis! Knock it off!"

Francis sat back down on the bed. "We apologize if Gilbert is cranky today. Yesterday was the first time ever that he DIDN'T bring someone home after the concert.

"No," said Antonio thoughtfully. "There was that rime a few months ago when we played at the football player's party…"

Francis sighed. "No, Antonio, he brought home Matthew Williams that day."

Antonio smiled "Oh yeah! That's right!"

You gaped at the two of them and turned towards Gilbert. "YOU'RE THE ASSHOLE WHO HAD THE ONE NIGHT STAND WITH MATTIE AND THEN BROKE HIS HEART?" Matthew Williams was one of your best friends, and a few months ago he showed up at your house crying over a guy who "humped and dumped" him. He never told you who the guy was though. Without waiting for a response, you slapped Gilbert as hard as was humanly possible across the face.

**Author's note: How's that cliff hanger?**

**Reviews are pancakes**


	4. I hate Everything About you

**Author's note: I don't own Hetalia or any songs I might use in this story!**

Gilbert grabbed his cheek. "OW! Why did you do that?"

You glared at the albino standing in front of you. "Did you not hear me? You had a one night stand with one of my best friends!"

Gilbert looked at you. "And that's a problem because…?"

"you can't just go through life sleeping with whoever you want!" You turned around. "I'm leaving no. Goodbye." You stormed out of the house, once again leaving Gilbert standing there.

As you walked down the street, your face hot with anger, you heard a door open and close in the distance. You glanced over your shoulder and saw Antonio running after you. Groaning, you stopped to let him catch up to you.

"(Your Name)! Please don't be angry at Gil! He's just an idiot!" He said when he caught up with you.

You resumed walking, this time with Antonio beside you. "How can I not be mad? Going through life with an endless string of one night stands that mean nothing….how can someone live like that?"

Antonio sighed. "It's not for no reason…Gilbert ws hurt very badly by a girl…so now he thinks it's okay to break their hearts." Antonio brightened again. "But if it makes you feel better, you're the reason he didn't bring anyone home last night."

"It doesn't help at all. Now please, leave me alone." Having arrived at your house, you walked up the stairs to your door and slammed the door behind you. You didn't notice him writing down your address before waling away.

**Author's note: reviews are pancakes!**


	5. Just Died In Your arms

**Author's note: I don't own Hetalia or any songs I put in here!**

Chapter 5: Just Died In Your Arms

The next day, you walked out of your house to go to the store. When you closed your door, you noticed a typed note taped to it.

"Dear (your name)

Please meet me in the park, at the secluded clearing, at noon today

-Mattie"

You giggled. It was so like Mattie to do quirky little things like this. Although, you had to admit, he'd never asked you to meet you somewhere before. You glanced at your watch. It was 11:30. Shopping would have to wait.

_.oOo._

20 minutes later, you walked up to the clearing, expecting to see your friend. Instead, you saw the secluded spot had been invaded by the members of "The BTT."

"Really?" you glared at Gilbert as he walked over to you. "What are you doing here?" You demanded.

Gilbert gestured towards the guitar case laying on the grass. "I'm here to sing to you."

You rolled your eyes. "And what makes you think I'd enjoy that? I'm NOT a screaming fan girl."

Gilbert just smirked and picked up the guitar. "We'll see."

You held up a hand. "wait…I thought you were the drummer?"

Antonio and Francis smiled. "That doesn't mean he can't play guitar and sing…drums are just what he's best at."

Gilbert nodded. "So, at least listen. If you're going to slap me again, do it after." With nothing else said, Gilbert strummed the opening chord to "Just Died In Your Arms…" your very favorite song.

You gasped, and Antonio and Francis looked at each other amusedly.

"Oh, I just died in your arms tonight. It must have been some kind of kiss. I should've walked away. I should've walked away."

You let your jaw hit the ground. You never thought you'd have a guy singing you your favorite song just to win your favor…. "and he looks so gorgeous doing so" you thought, and then mentally slapped yourself for complimenting him, even internally.

When he hit the last note, as though waking from a trance, you recomposed yourself…barely. "You…I….how did you know that was my favorite song?"

Gilbert smirked at your reaction. "Francis looked up your friend…Michelle, I think her name is, and asked her."

"How did you know I'm friends with Chelles?" You asked suspiciously.

Antonio answered for Gilbert. " We see you at school with her all the time."

You glanced at Francis and he just shrugged. "she was very excited to have been called by a member of The BTT."

"I wouldn't doubt it. She talks about you all the time." You made your voice go high-pitched to mimic her. "Oh (your name), Francis is just so gorgeous. Oh, Francis is such an amazing singer.' It makes me sick to hear it every day."

Francis raised his eyebrows. "So…..is she cute?" he asked, lighting a cigarette.

You glared at Francis and took the cigarette out of his hands, throwing it on the ground. "Very, but if you touch her I'll take your microphone and shove it down your throat, got it?" Francis gulped and nodded. You turned to Gilbert. "I suppose….I can try being FRIENDS with you." You made sure to emphasize the word "friends."

Gilbert smiled. "Alright, it's a start."

You let yourself smile a little. "Okay, I have to go shopping now. Bye Bye!"

You ran out of the clearing, but behind you, you heard Gilbert call "I'll see you tomorrow at school, liebling!" You smiled to yourself. Maybe this boy wasn't so bad.

**Author's note: and so a friend ship starts….but what will happen when Mattie finds out? Reviews are pancakes!**


	6. Jar of Hearts

**Author's note: I don't own Hetalia or any song I put in here.**

Chapter 6: Jar of Hearts

On Monday morning you walked to the spot by the school where you always met Michelle. She was already there waiting for you, and the moment you walked up to her she started bombarding you with questions. "What happened to hello?" You asked, irritated by her interrogation.

"What happened to telling me everything?" she retorted. "You should've called and told me you were hanging out with BTT!"

You sighed. It was too early for this. "It happened kind of suddenly, and I was going to tell you everything today, but Francis just HAD to call you and ask about me…" You walked into the courtyard of your school, and immediately saw The BTT hanging around by the fountain looking for someone…and there was no doubt in your mind that it was you.

Michelle saw you looking at the trio and grabbed your arm. "(Your name)! introduce me to them! Pleeeeeeeease!" she begged.

"Trust me, Chelles, that's a bad idea" you said, trying to come up with away to get past the fountain and into the school without them noticing you.

Michelle turned on her "begging mode," putting on puppy eyes and a cutesy voice. "Please? Pretty please with cherries on top?"

Fortunately, this never worked on you, and you said "NO" to her quite easily, but unfortunately, The BTT had spotted you and made their way over. "Oh, wonderful" you muttered.

Gilbert slung his arm around you the second he was within arms' reach of you. "Hello, liebling" he said happily. Antonio nodded and smiled as a greeting, then went back to the music he was listening to on the Ipod that was in his hand.

Francis, however, was staring directly at Michelle. Without taking his eyes off of her, he said to you "You simply MUST introduce me to your friend."

You sighed. "Michelle, this is the annoying French guy. Annoying French guy, this is Michelle.

Francis picked up Michelle's hand and brought it to his lips. "Enchante" he said as he kissed her hand.

Michelle blushed and you rolled your eyes. "Well, we have to get to class" you said, desperate to get Michelle away from Francis.

Gilbert smiled. "I'll walk you to your class, and Francis can escort Michelle to hers! Is that okay with you, Michelle?" Michelle nodded, and Francis grabbed her hand.

"That sounds like a lovely idea" he said sweetly.

Gilbert grabbed your wrist and pulled you towards the school. You sighed and consented to follow him.

_.oOo._

Four minutes later, you arrived at your homeroom. "Uh…thanks, Gil" you said as you turned to enter the class room.

Gilbert caught you arm as you turned, and pulled you into a hug. "No problem" he said into your ear.

As luck would have it, when you pulled away from the albino, Matthew Williams was standing there, wide-eyed, staring at you.

**Author's note: uh oh! What will happen now? How mad will Mattie be at you? Reviews are pancakes!**


	7. Lean on Me

**Author's note: I don't own Hetalia or any songs I put in here.**

Chapter 7: Lean On Me

Crap. You had forgotten that Mattie was in your homeroom. You pushed Gilbert further away from you and took a step towards Mattie. "This completely is NOT what you think" you said to the boy whose eyes were beginning to tear up. You turned to Gilbert. "Leave" you said firmly.

"But-" Gilbert started, but was cut off by a glare from you. "Alright" He walked down the hallway, leaving you there to face your friend.

"I…I don't understand. Are you dating him?" Mattie stuttered.

"Of course no! you think I'd date HIM? We're just friends and barely even that." You looked at the blonde boy. "And I know it was him who-" you bit your lip, not wanting to bring up such a sore subject, but Mattie sighed.

"It's…it's alright. You were bound to find out sooner or later….and I was drunk when it happened anyways, so its my own fault."

You looked at your friend. "I slapped him you know. When I found out it was him."

Mattie smiled a little. "Really?" You nodded. "I'll bet that was fun. I wish it was me who had done it though."

You giggled and pulled Mattie into the classroom. "Well, someday we'll all hangout and you can slap him as much as you want."

Mattie brushed back the hair from his eyes. "I'd like that" he said. "I'd like that a lot."

**Author's note: sorry this chapter is so short, but you know what that means….a long chapter is coming up! Reviews are pancakes.**


	8. Mean

**Author's note: I do not own Hetalia or any songs in here. A thank you to my wonderful and heroic beta, OreAmerika. She gets extra pancake loves for putting up with me. :3**

Chapter 8: Mean

After school you walked down the empty hallway. Or at least, you thought it was empty. As you turned a corner you saw Ivan Braginski, a football player in 11th grade, holding Arthur Kirkland, the junior class president, against a locker by his shirt collar. Ivan's friends Yao Wang and Lars Vandyk stood by laughing. You stopped abruptly as you saw Ivan slam Arthur's head against the locker and say sweetly "give me the homework, da? Otherwise, we might have to hurt you."

You winced and ran down the hallway to them, "HEY" you shouted. "Let go of him!"

Ivan turned his head to look at you and smiled. "Now you have a girl fighting for you, Artie?" he sneered.

Arthur cringed. "I don't know her." To you, he said "get out of here! You'll get hurt!"

You nodded, and started to turn on your heel to find someone to help. Before you could run off, you felt a hand on each of your shoulders. The hands (belonging to Lars and Yao, who were now on either side of you) spun you around to face Ivan again.

Ivan laughed. "you think I'd let her out of here to go get a teacher?"

"Leave her out of this!" Arthur said angrily, earning him a punch to the stomach.

You moved your arms to try and get free, but the two burly juniors only gripped you tighter. You felt a breath on your ear as Lars said "aw, Ivan, can we keep this one? She's pretty cute." You glared at the boy holding your left arm behind your back.

"OH, get a life, jerk" you snapped at him.

Lars clicked his tongue at you. "Someone needs to be taught a lesson" he said darkly, bringing his hand up to your face and tracing you lips with his fingers. Seeing an opportunity, you brought your head forward and bit down on his hand….hard.

"OW" he screeched. "You little brat!" He raised his hand to hit you but was stopped by a voice behind you.

"LET. THEM. GO." You swiveled your head around to see the captain of the football team, Alfred Jones, glaring at Ivan, Yao, and Lars. Almost immediately, the two boys let go of you, and Ivan dropped Arthur on the ground. "What are you doing, Ivan?" Alfred demanded angrily.

Anger passed through Ivan's creepy perpetual smile. "Absolutely nothing, why do you ask?"

"Because if you're hassling these two, coach will kick all of you off the team" he said triumphantly. The boys paled and Ivan scowled. Alfred smirked. "Now get out of here before I decide not to get coach and take matters into my own hands." Ivan nodded and trudged down the hallway with Yao and Lars in tow.

Alfred looked at you, eyes full of concern. "Are you okay?" he asked.

You nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I don't think he is though" you motioned towards Arthur who sat slumped against the wall.

Arthur put a hand up tiredly. "I'm fine" he muttered.

Alfred pulled Arthur up from the floor. "Come on, lets get you to the nurse" he said softly. Arthur nodded weakly. Alfred flashed a smile at you. "Hey, nice job biting Lars back there. He deserved it."

You smiled a bit. "Well, he was being obnoxious, I had to do something."

Alfred nodded and turned to bring Arthur to the nurse. "Try not to get into any more trouble, okay?" he said to you over his shoulder. "It'd be a shame if someone hurt you."

You nodded and watched him walk down the hall. Once he was out of sight, you turned in the opposite direction to go home.

"I think it's time for a conference call with Mattie and Chelles" you thought as you walked through the doors to the building and started on the way to your house.

**Author's note: and so America and Russia are introduced to the plot. Lars Vandyk is The Netherlands. Reviews are pancakes!**


	9. Best Friend's Brother

**Author's note: I don't own Hetalia or any songs I may put in here. Thanks to my beta, OreAmerika, who has a new story out called "Is This Wrong?" about America. Yo Ore! Free advertising. You better be happy about that! XD**

Chapter 9: My Best Friend's Brother

Around eight O' clock that night, you sat on your bed in your pajamas and logged on to Skype on your laptop. On your way home from school you had texted both Mattie and Michelle to log on at this time. You smiled as you found that Michelle was already online, and sent her a chat request.

"Hey!" she greeted as she joined your web chat. "What did you need to talk about?"

You put a finger to your lips. "Patience, Chelles. Wait until Mattie logs on." Conveniently, right as you said this, the shy blonde logged in and joined your chat.

"Hi guys. Sorry I'm a little late. SOMEONE wouldn't stop talking" he said, shooting a furious glance towards somewhere off screen.

"No problem, Mattie" you said. You rubbed your hand together.. Knowing Michelle and Mattie, they'd want this story to be as dramatic as possible, so you were going to milk it for all it was worth. "This" you stated "is an emergency call. Today in the hallway, I tried to rescue the Junior class president from Ivan Braginski." You saw Mattie's jaw drop. "I know, it was risky. Well, I was held hostage by Ivan's goons, when I was rescued by…." you paused and smirked at Michelle.

"WHO?!" she screeched, bouncing up and down on her bed.

You smiled. "Alfred. Jones." You waited for Michelle to finish fangirling and asking questions before looking at Mattie, who was gaping and sputtering. "Anything to add to her questions, Mattie?"

The boy recomposed himself. "That was YOU?" he said in disbelief. "My half brother has been going on and on about how he rescued some 'gorgeous girl' from 'the forces of evil' even since he got home today!"

You blinked. "Half brother. How did I never know you had a half brother? I'm at your house all the time, how have I never seen him?"

Mattie sighed. "He's usually at football practice. Or a party. Or sleeping. Or eating hamburgers. Or-" Mattie cut off as you heard the door to his room open and Alfred's voice started talking.

"Hey, bro! do you know where I put that new zombie game I got? Hey, who are you talking to?"

Mattie paled and waved his hands around. "No one!" he yelled. (Or rather, said in a normal voice, but for Mattie, that WAS yelling.) "Don't come over here" he protested, but the Junior had already made his way over to the screen and seen you.

"Hey….you're that chick from earlier today. Mattie, you didn't tell me you were FRIENDS with her!"

Mattie glared at his half sibling. "You never told me her name. All you said was it was a 'girl with sparkling eyes and wonderfully gorgeous hair and a great body."

Alfred paled. "GAH! Mattie!"

Mattie shrugged. "You're the one who said it. And I'm leaving now. Bye." Alfred started to protest, but the connection cut off by, you assumed, Mattie slamming his laptop shut.

You looked at your screen, which now showed a very amused Michelle. "Looks like you've been busy. Well, as much as I hate to leave you alone to magically seduce more boys" she winked at you "I have to go to sleep. I've got a huge test in French tomorrow, and I'm currently failing that class. Night night." The screen went blank as she logged off and left you alone with your thoughts. You flopped back on your bed. "WHAT am I supposed to do about these guys?"

**Author's note: and so you discover that Al is Mattie's brother. What will happen next? I'm holding the next chapter ransom for 2 reviews. Reviews are pancakes!**


	10. I'm Your's

**Author's note: I don't own Hetalia or any songs I may put in here.**

Chapter 10: I'm Yours

Standing at your locker the next day, you heard a voice shout your name. you turned and saw Alfred run up to you. "Hi (name)" he smiled. "Are you going to the football game tonight? There's a party at my place afterwards."

You beamed at Al. "Sure, sounds like fun!"

Alfred fist pumped. "AWESOME! See you at the game then! I'll be looking for you in the stands." he waved and walked down the hall to his next class.

In your next class, you told Michelle about the party invite. As soon as you did, she began listing every outfit and style she could think of, trying to plan what she was going to wear. You laughed. "It's a party, not a meeting with the queen of England."

"Don't laugh" Michelle scolded. "I'm dressing you up, too!"

You shook your head. "No way. I'm wearing a tee-shirt and jeans."

Michelle started to protest, but her phone buzzed. She pulled up the message she'd just received and smile. "Okay, now you HAVE to wear something nice. I just got a heads up that one of the cheerleaders convinced Al to get BTT to play at the party."

You sighed. "Fine. I'll wear a nice top, but I'm still wearing jeans."

"Whatever you say" Michelle shrugged.

_.oOo._

At the game that night, you sat in the bleachers in the first row with Michelle. When the players took the field, Alfred saw you and waved. You smiled a little and waved back.

When the game started, you noticed that Ivan was playing. You had thought that Al would've told the coach on him for fighting, but it appeared that he hadn't.

You were snapped out of your thoughts as Alfred scored a touchdown. You jumped to your feet and cheered, and next to you, Michelle laughed. Alfred looked in your general direction and blew a kiss, causing you to roll your eyes as all of the girls in the stands fangirled, thinking the kiss was meant for them.

A few hours later and the game had ended with a win for your school, the score being 54-12. The minute he had a chance, Al had run over and asked you to wait for him in the bleachers, so that's wear you and Michelle now sat.

Michelle looked up at the sky. "Do you think Mattie will be at the party?" She asked.

You shrugged. "He'll probably be in his room avoiding Gilbert."

Michelle nodded as Al ran up the bleachers, footsteps echoing in the night. "Hey, you ladies need a ride?" He asked.

You and Michelle nodded, and Al grabbed your hand. "Well, come on then," he laughed as he pulled you towards the parking lot.

Ten minutes later you walked into the familiar house that you'd spent hours at with Mattie. Speaking of Mattie. "Hey, is your brother home?" you asked Al.

"Yeah, he's probably upstairs, why?"

"He should come downstairs and hangout with us" Michelle answered.

Alfred cringed a little "I don't think he likes the band. He freaked out when he found out they were playing tonight."

You and Michelle shared a glance. "Trust me" you said "he LOVES the band." Michelle snickered as Al sat down on the couch and patted the space next to him, inviting you to sit down. Before you could, a certain albino snuck up behind you and wrapped his arm around your waist. "Hello Gilbert" you sighed.

"Hello Lieb! Did you come to see me play?" he asked brightly.

"No. I came because Al invited me."

Alfred nodded. "Yep. So kindly take your hands OFF of her."

Gilbert stared at Alfred for a minute before letting go. "I have to go get ready to play the first set anyways." He turned and walked away.

You collapses on the couch next to Alfred. "Thanks Al." YOu looked around. "Hey, where did Chelles go?"

Alfred pointed towards the stairs. "Probably to go see Mattie."

You got up. "I'll see if she-" you were cut off by Gilbert's voice speaking into the microphone.

"Hello everyone! I know you probably aren't used to this, but I'M going to sing a song instead of Francis." Every girl in the house fangirled and ran over to where the band's equipment was. "It's for a very special girl." Gilbert pointed at you. "This is for you, liebling." You gaped as Gilbert once again started singing. This time he sang "I'm yours"….and everyone in the room was staring at you.

Next to you. Alfred tensed up. At the very end of the song, you clapped along with the rest of the crowd.

"Big deal." Alfred said, standing up. "ANYONE can sing." He walked up to Gilbert and took the microphone from his hands. "This" he said with a glare at the albino. "Is for you, (Name)." He whispered something in Francis and Antonio's ears, and they nodded.

Alfred smiled and took off his shirt as the first note to a familiar song was played.

"Just shoot for the stars if you feel right, and aim for my heart if you feel like. And take me away, make it okay, I swear I'll behave."

You laughed. "NO WAY!"

"And it goes like this. Take me by the tongue and I'll know you. Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you all the moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger, I've got the moves…like Jagger.

You laughed even harder as Alfred started dancing. He walked over to you as the last line of the song was sung.

"I've got he moves like Jagger."

You clapped. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" you exclaimed. "DID ANYONE VIDEO TAPE THAT!?"

Gilbert looked at Francis and Antonio. "This plan backfired" he said grouchily as he watched you joke with Alfred. "I'll just have to work harder." he thought, getting up to start the next song.

**Author's note: next chapter will probably be part two of the party, or what Michelle is doing during all this. The ransom this time is 3 reviews! Reviews are pancakes!**


End file.
